Inflatable floating oil barriers for controlling oil on the surface of the water are known in the art. Thus, L. Brotherick, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,424,, Feb. 20, 1979 provides two hollow plastic tubings which can be inflated respectively with air and water to extend below and above the water surface to confine oil. This, or equivalent type barrier materials can be used in a single length to encircle an oil spill by means of surface craft as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,911, A. Finigan, et al., Nov. 7, 1978 example, or a series of lengths can be coupled together as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,641,771, H. spandau, Feb. 15, 1972, 3,708,982, Blockwick, Jan. 9, 1973 or 3,539,013, Smith, Nov. 10, 1970.
However these prior art systems and methods of confining oil spills are not really well adapted to protection of the environment, since the time between the detection of a leak of oil from a tanker and the dispersal of the oil over a large area of water is very short, and the time it takes to assemble surface craft and barrier materials for confinement can be very long.
Accordingly this invention has as its general objective better systems and methods of oil control of tanker leaks that prevent extensive environment damage.
Oher objects, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description, drawings and claims.